


Masquerade

by GuixonLove



Category: Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy (2005), Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, First Kiss, Kharthur, M/M, Masquerade Ball
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-23 01:00:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7460454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuixonLove/pseuds/GuixonLove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prince Arthur Dent is bored at his parent's masquerade ball, but a masked stranger soon changes everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Masquerade

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'd by the absolutely fantastic chucksauce221!
> 
> Now with art by the lovely [Stitchy](http://stitchyarts.tumblr.com/post/130059978872/happy-birthday-arthur-for-my-lovely-ashley)

Arthur Dent sighed as he fought the urge to fidget in his seat. From his chair up on the dais, he had a clear view of the crowded ballroom. Everyone in the kingdom was there to celebrate his birthday, yet he couldn’t find it in himself to join in the festivities. He stood up and stepped off the platform, snagging a flute of champagne off of a passing waiter’s tray as he passed and sipped at it while he studied the room. Men and women in elegant suits and gowns shrouded their faces, with colorful masks, giving everything an anonymous feel. Anything could happen.

As his eyes traveled over each person, Arthur’s mind wandered to the guest list he had happened to catch a glimpse of while he was in his mother’s study. One name stood out to him, that of the head of his father’s royal guard, and crush for the last three years, Captain Khan. As soon as Arthur saw that name on the list, he hadn’t been able to stop thinking about it, wondering if he would run into Khan here at the party.

Suddenly, Arthur’s breath caught in his chest when a tall, masked figure met his gaze from across the ballroom. Something about the way the man looked at him made his heart race, as if he were undressing him with just his eyes. He licked his lips and finished the champagne in his glass as the masked stranger made his way towards him.

As the stranger got closer, Arthur ran his eyes over the man standing in front of him. His dark hair was slicked back and seemed to shimmer in the light from the crystal chandeliers above them. He had a black mask tied around his head, covering his eyes and leaving his sharp cheekbones and smooth jaw bare. The jet black tuxedo and blood red silk waistcoat he wore were cut to flatter his muscular frame and hugged every curve of his body.

 

"I was wondering if I may have this dance," the man purred as he bowed low and held out a gloved hand. Arthur bit his lip, contemplating, before he set his glass down and took the man's outstretched hand, letting himself be led onto the dance floor as a new waltz began. The stranger pulled him close, placed a large hand onto Arthur’s hip, and began to move them around the room gracefully.

“You’re a natural at this,” the man said after a few minutes. Arthur’s cheeks grew hot at the compliment.

“Thank you,” he said quietly, looking up into the man’s ice blue eyes. Something about them seemed familiar but he couldn’t put a finger on why. “Who are you? Have we met before?”

The man took a couple of steps forward, closing the distance between them. “Who would you like me to be?” he whispered, his lips grazing over the shell of Arthur’s ear, making him shiver. “I mean, isn’t that the fun of masquerade balls? The anonymity?”

“I suppose,” Arthur replied, mentally berating his body for reacting so strongly to this man. He licked his lips and tried to focus on his surroundings, and not the firm body pressed close to his, as they continued to spin and glide around the ballroom. The heady smell of the man’s cologne had Arthur fighting the urge to lean forward and bury his nose into the man’s neck. Instead, he looked around and stiffened when he noticed everyone's eyes were upon them.

"Are you alright?" the stranger asked, a hint of concern in his voice. "You got awfully tense all of a sudden."

"Everyone is staring," Arthur pointed out, feeling more self conscious with each step. "I don’t like being the center of attention."

 

"Why not?" The stranger asked as he wrapped an arm around Arthur's waist, pulling him closer. "I would have thought a prince would have been used to that, especially since it's your birthday."

Arthur shook his head. "No... I... I've never really liked it. I didn't even want this ball thrown. I wanted to spend the evening with a nice cup of tea and a good book but my parents insisted on this." He blushed and glanced down. "I don't know why I just told you that."

"I don't mind," the stranger said as he slowly dipped Arthur. He pulled him back up and brought their faces close together. "Would you like to go somewhere quieter where no one can stare at us?" he asked softly. Arthur stared up into the stranger’s eyes and found himself nodding.

 

The stranger lifted Arthur's hand to his lips and pressed a soft kiss onto the back of it. Arthur’s skin tingled at the contact. "Meet me out in the garden in five minutes,” he whispered before he straightened and walked away, disappearing into the crowd.

Arthur stood in the middle of the dance floor, stunned for a few seconds before he came to his senses and made his way to the loo.

He turned the lock and leaned against the door, breathing in and out. Was he really going to do this? He went over the pros and cons in his head. One idea that swirled around in his mind was that this could be some kind of elaborate joke, a way to humiliate him. It had happened before and was sure to happen again, knowing some of the people he knew were at the party tonight. But… What if it wasn’t? What if this stranger really wanted to talk to him?

Arthur sighed. This wasn’t him. He wasn’t the type to meet a stranger in the garden for... he wasn’t sure for what exactly. But deep down, he really wanted to find out. He looked up and saw his reflection in the mirror. The dark green mask over his eyes made him look like a different person. Perhaps this was the opportunity to pretend to be someone else, just for tonight.

Arthur took a deep breath before he left the bathroom and made his way towards the huge doors at the other end of the room, leading out to the garden. He stepped outside into the warm air and breathed in deeply. The moon was full and gave everything an ethereal glow. Fairy lights twinkled from the trees lining the pathway and the fragrant scent of the flowers in bloom made Arthur feel like he was in a dream. Or perhaps that was the champagne.

Arthur shook his head before stepping onto the dirt path leading into the garden maze. He walked deeper into the maze with no sign of the masked stranger from the ballroom. He had almost gotten to the center and was about to turn around to go back when he heard footsteps behind him. He turned and saw the stranger from before coming towards him. He couldn’t help but stare at the man, shamelessly ogling him.

Arthur swallowed hard and slowly dragged his eyes up to meet the stranger’s. His heart leapt into his throat when the man in front of him smirked. Something about him seemed familiar but Arthur just couldn’t figure out why.

“See something you like?” the man rumbled, his deep voice sending shivers of desire running up Arthur’s spine.

“P-Perhaps,” Arthur stuttered, trying to appear nonchalant. “So what if I did?”

The man chuckled as he stepped closer to Arthur. The lights made his eyes appear catlike with each step. “Well, Prince Arthur, why don’t you take a closer look?”

Arthur froze. “Who are you?” he whispered. The stranger gently picked up one of Arthur’s hands and brushed his thumb over the back of it.

“I’ve known you for years,” he replied quietly, not taking his eyes off of Arthur’s. “And you, me.”

“I… I have?”

The man nodded before he released Arthur’s hand. He reached back and untied the ribbon tied around his head. Arthur’s eyes widened in shock when the man took off his mask. He was Captain Khan, the head of his father’s royal guard.

“Surprise,” Khan said softly.

Arthur stood rooted to the ground as he stared at Khan, his mind racing. He’d had a crush on the older, courageous captain ever since his father had hired him to protect the family several years ago. Memories of him sneaking out of his lessons to watch Khan as he led the soldiers in training exercises came to his mind unbidden and made his face heat up. Arthur blinked when Khan stepped closer and carefully removed Arthur’s mask. He dropped it onto the ground and cupped his cheek. Arthur could feel rough callouses on his skin and realized that Khan had removed his gloves.

“Are you alright?”

 _‘It’s now or never,’_ Arthur thought to himself as he looked up into Khan’s eyes. Before he could talk himself out of it, he leaned forward and kissed Khan chastely on the lips. He stepped back and waited with bated breath for Khan’s reaction. He didn’t have to wait for long because Khan smiled brightly at him.

“About time,” he said as he wrapped his arms around Arthur’s waist and pulled him back in for another kiss. “Happy birthday Arthur.”

Above them, fireworks exploded lighting up the sky. Arthur smiled as he closed his eyes and laid his head down on Khan’s shoulder. For the first time in years, he was happy on his birthday and he had a feeling that things in his life were changing for the better.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Twitter and Tumblr as GuixonLove87


End file.
